


The Endless Autumn of My First Love

by Nyaniko132, Zehel_Klein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bully Jean Kirstein, Bully Reiner, Bully!Connie, Cheating, Cruel and Coldhearted Levi, Eren Wears Glasses, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, F/F, F/M, Heartless Levi, Hedonist Levi, Isabel and Eren are Related, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being An Asshole, Levi Is In Denial, M/M, Manipulative Levi, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Multi, Nerd Eren Yeager, No Remorse Levi, One-Sided Levi/Petra Ral, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Petra is a Bitch, Playboy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Isabel, Sadistic Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Self-Harm, Sociopath Levi, Sweet and Kindhearted Eren, Vurnerable and Helpless Eren, psychopath levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaniko132/pseuds/Nyaniko132, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehel_Klein/pseuds/Zehel_Klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren used to be a loner type of guy, a nerd, an outcast to the class and society, but came from a very rich but cold household of both busy working parents. He never knew what love feels, he is always alone. He's easily bullied and easily tricked or fooled by sweet words. He's an oblivious but really kindhearted type of guy blind on what is right, and what is wrong</p><p>Enter Levi, a popular, easygoing, handsome playboy and social butterfly of the class. He is ambitious, aggressive, selfish, possessive, violent and a cold hearted guy. He never knew what love is and never will, because he came from a fucked up family, composed of an alcoholic abusive father and a junkie mother. So when him and Eren crosses path in highschool, he used this opportunity to make him submitted to him. On the other hand, Eren fell in love with him at first sight, oblivious on Levi's scheme.</p><p> </p><p>New story, this will not be being continued as of this moment in time. 'When the First Leaf of Autumn Falls' is the title, credit goes to the authors here- Rogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> the idea isn't from me it was from a friend Dalmasca,I don't own the plot but I tried my best to make it into a story I will only take some credit but it was mostly her idea so it wasn't me all the way that thought of this....

 

_It all started in the cold gloomy Autumn of mid-September, the trees started to change their colour and wilt like his ever spiralling emotions underneath, the eroding of their fragile structures lining his heart internally. The scenery changed to it's all encompassing melancholy vibe, lonely and quiet like him with only the biting winds for company in the fresh nights._

_It never changed, it's like there's a wheel that's continuously rotating hoping that one time it will stop and change direction, spin to a different wind, that one warmer than the last._

_However, despite all this there's a lingering silver which pierced his soul for the very time, putting the wheel at a permanent halt, placing them both in silence. Seeing through his very self, his very soul, his heart on every capable emotion which could make his heart flutter._

_This is the story on how love was rebirthed at the first leaves fall in Autumn._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its just a prologue...but it'll start next chapter =__=


	2. Six years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Chapter 1 （≧∇≦）not all credit goes to me 'kay! I aint the one who thought of this but a friend of mine did! she's really good in making ideas! In my consent I decided to help her,god I'm crying for Eren....anyways enjoy this chapter hehe...

The trees leaves were in mid-turning, collapsing into shades of red and tired orange browning into a murky black on the floor after they fell in a charade of vibrancy. It was heartbreaking actually, watching as they died, for the most part, beautiful until the end when mold began to erode their spines and turn them into something completely incomprehensible. 

 I sat down on my desk staring outside aimlessly on the window, completely lost in thought breathing in the fresh air the open window lets in.

 

I never really liked school much but I do love going to the library, the library became my second home and heaven when I'm sad and lonely. I always wear eye contacts to hide the fact that I have two different eye colors. My left eye was a honey gold color like the beginning of Autumn season that swirling flecks of amber or gold and my right eye was a teal color that you can see that vast depth of the deep caribbean ocean. I really hated it to be honest, it disgust me, but my mom, my dad and Isabel really love my eyes, they always said to me that it's very beautiful.

 

I used to be happy and carefree of life, but now, I kept this secret within me otherwise Jean and the other bullies will make fun of me and call me a freak...my parents have too much work so they don't spend much time with me and my sister Isabel,they are understanding parents just...busy all the times...and Isabel is protective of me since I get bullied alot by the jocks and you know..since I've only transferred recently here last year of mid-sophomore.But now that they're not with me this time, I feel abandoned and neglected by them. I know they're doing this for the sake of mine and Isabel's future but, I've never been so lonely in my entire life even though Isabel is always by my side comforting and protecting me.

 

Amidst my inner conflict of emotions, I heard the door open but paid no mind to it, then something caught my attention in the corner of my eye. I slightly turned my head and saw a slick ravenous hair styled in an undercut, sharp steel-blue eyes that can pierced to your soul looking from it, smooth pale porcelain skin, though a short stature from my calculation and a cold expression that caught my eyes.

 

I was shocked, yes it was an understatement, my mouth agape slightly at the sight in front of me like an idiot I am. It was the most gorgeous man I've ever seen in my entire being,our eyes locked and we stared at each other from a small distance...I don't know why, but whenever I stare at him, I feel so absorbed towards this man with a cold expression. We never broke eye contact until-

 

"Tch, Oi brat, how fucking long are you going to stare?hmm? Take a picture, it'll last longer" The man asked, the voice sounded familiar, I blinked a few times then it hit me. It was **the** Levi Ackerman, one of the most popular social butterflies in the school, the cold-hearted handsome playboy guy I've heard people talk about. Though, I've never met the guy personally only by rumors circulating around the campus. Now I can say that I have, my eyes widen and I stood from my seat like a wuss.

 

"A-Ah s-sorry! I-I just..."I trailed off, stuttering and lifting my glasses up to my nose a bit. the guy, Levi sighed.

 

"Nevermind about that, Class is a bout to start, go and sit back the hell down. Your causing a scene"He said in a monotone voice, I nodded feeling my face heating up from embarrassment. I sat back down looking at my lap visibly gulping, I glanced to the side and saw Levi sat in his seat smirking at me..(weird? why will he smirk at me if he's practically annoyed with me? maybe I'm thinking too much)..

 

"Alright! Class! Time to begin our first Lesson!"The Teacher beamed enthusiastically to our basically bored class.

 

•:*°◇. •:*°◇. •:*°◇.

 

The school bell rang signaling it was lunch time. I grabbed my bag from my desk chair and rushed out of the classroom, right when the teacher said 'class dismissed' I hoped that I wouldn't run into Jean and the other bullies, but today just wasn't my lucky day....

 

I was right next to the lockers when I felt someone bump into me hard, I looked up and saw Jean,Connie and Reiner grinning evily at me, I know that I'm mostly in great trouble. I turned on my heel attempting to run, but Connie suddenly bring his foot out of nowhere making me trip and make my glasses fell of my face in the process. that causes me to hit the floor hard with a loud thud.

 

"Aww Is the little Nerd running away again? Well we're not gonna let you get away this time"Jean said, Reiner cracked his knuckles and Connie just snickered, I attempted to stand but I felt a foot on my back preventing me to.

 

I scowled at them and then reached for my glasses, my eyes widen when I realized that I could barely see my surroundings, just a blurry blobs..I accidentally rub my eyes without realizing, that one of my contacts fell off the ground so my golden Amber eye was showing, I covered my right eye with my left hand and attempted to grab my glasses. Then I saw a foot stomped on it crushing it permanently, I felt my eyes water and pushed the foot off me. I stood up shaking still covering my eye, I tried to desperately throw a punch at one of them but they dodged my futile attempt.

 

"Ohhh The Punching bag gonna go and fight back aye? You have some guts, eh?"Connie said from behind Jean, I was then pinned against one of the lockers and then Reiner punched me in the gut, I glared at them feeling the imense pain add up. The punches soon became kicks, my face was battered and bruised along with a bloody busted lip and bloody nose. The three bullies snickered at my weak figure, I scowled at them somehow the whole time I mananged to cover my eye.

 

"Yo Jean, now that I noticed it for a while, why is he covering his eye the whole time?"Reiner asked, I saw Jean shrug but then smirk.

 

"Well then let's find out, shall we?" He said, My eyes widen and I took a step back, Connie raised a brow then stepped forward, he pried my hand off my eye revealing the mis-matched color, He gasped.

"Dude he's a fucking total freak!"Connie exclaimed pointing at me.

 

"Holy fucking shit! your right!"Reiner said.

"Why the fuck are your eyes like that Jaeger?"Jean said shoving me backwards, I pushed him back making him narrowed his eyes, He punched me in the face making me spit out a bit of blood.

 

"Tch,I guess we messed with him enough today,let's go guys"Reiner said, the three finally left me, I sighed in relief and picked up my stuff, I headed towards the nurse's office again.

 

•:*°◇. •:*°◇. •:*°◇.

 

"Mr.Jaeger you have been getting so much beatings these days what is happening to you?"The nurse asked wiping one of my cuts on my cheek with alchohol making me wince in pain.

 

"I just got into some fights that's all"I lied, my voice sounding hoarse, the nurse sighed.

 

"Why are you covering your eye up anyway, Mr.Jaeger? It's not hurt is it?"The nurse asked reaching her hand out, I swatted it away.

 

"Do you have an eyepatch I could use?"I asked, the nurse frowned but then sighed and nodded, she went to one of her drawers and brought out a patch, I snatched it then turned around to put it on without her seeing my eye, I turned back around right after I finished putting the eyepatch on.

 

"Thank you so much Miss, I'll be fine from here. thank you"I said slightly bowing down then leaving the room, I sighed as I looked at the time.

 

**'12:45pm'**

 

"Just great...sigh" I groaned, annoyed and irritated, I headed towards the classroom so I skipped lunch. I'm not really feeling hungry at the moment so it's fine, I sat in the same old desk that I sit in since the start of mid-semester last year I go to this hellhole called, school. I stared again wondering, at the autumn trees outside the window next to me, and once again, I found myself daydreaming aimlessly on my never ending colorless life. "When will be the time this endless torment going stop, I wonder?" I sighed and hoped that it will get better throughout the days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I was just about to fried my brain into oblivion and couldn't think on what's next for the upcoming chapters...Again, thanks for enjoying and liking this story!...Rate & Review for this, if the story is good or flop...see you again guys!!...（≧∇≦）(￣Д￣)ﾉ


	3. Chapter:2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just...I just can't ugh =^= I just can't...fuck...grrr....damn it world....while I was listening to Music and writing the next chapter my tablet just had to bitch on me and play "Cynic" the english version and I just lost it, knowing the contents and plot it just makes me wanna punch everything...
> 
>  
> 
> 눈_눈 - the bored and unamused face of Levi...
> 
> World you can kill me right now but you can't stop me from bloody murder....*attempts to pull out guns but was stopped by a crossover from Sally*
> 
> Sally:Calm down dude....you can't murder the characters....you couldn't even murder me when I was a guy...
> 
> Damn it! Fine....anyways enjoy 눈_눈 shit now I got the face....

 

 

_School finally ended and I'm finally in front of the door leading inside of the enormous cold mansion I called "home". I sighed and turned the knob of the front door. Bracing myself as I enter inside the cold, empty household._

_"I'm home!"I said, going inside the house and shutting the door behind me. I looked around and saw that it's the same old emptiness that filled the house, no people's laughter echoes in all corners of the room, no tv sounds or even the sounds of footsteps eager to welcome you together with a warm embrace that will envelope your entire being. I was about to walk back, up to my room until I saw a red mop of hair in the corner of my eyes. I turned my head and then I saw my sister Isabel emerged from the other room pouncing onto me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug._

_"Oh Eren-bro! Welcome back!"She beamed to me but then frowned and scowled when she saw the bruises marred on my face. She cupped my cheeks and inspected it, then brought my head down forcing me to face her face full of rage._

_"Oh my god! your so bruised and your glasses are broken what happened?!"she said raising her voice, face full of terror on the sight in front of her. I stayed silent not daring to speak a word, her expression showed concern,worry,rage and sadness._

_"It's fucking horseface and the other jocks wasn't it?! I swear I have no fucking idea what they have against you! Oh Eren-bro, I'm so sorry for not being there with you!"She said, pulling me into another tight hug,I sighed and hugged her back._

_"Don't worry about it, anyways it isn't your fault those motherfuckers beat me while you aren't around,Though, I wish I can just fucking beat the shit out of their faces and kick their ass"I say with venom, She pulled me backwards out of the hug._

_"Well, I wish I can put them in the freaking hospital. but, that would suspend me and I won't be able to be there for you at school if you needed me"Isabel said biting her lip, I rolled my eyes and laid my hands on her shoulders._

_"Don't worry...anyways, what's that magnificent smell?"I said, sniffing the air and smelled the lingering scent of chocolate in cookies, she grinned._

_"I made chocolate chip cookies! It's in the kitchen, I know how you really love them big bro! Moms always bakes that for us when we're younger" Isabel said, beaming but with a hint of sadness in her voice as she mentioned what mom used to do for us in the past when she is not that busy in her work. My eyes widen and I smiled with glee as I rushed to the kitchen then heard Isabel yell-_

_"Hey! save some for me!"She yelled in protest._

_"Can't promise that!"I said back to her, as I headed my way to the kitchen to claim my treats. I saw her pout and I chuckled going to the counter eating some cookies she had made. These cookies triggers some good childhood memories makes my eyes watered a little, remembering the times when mom was not that busy and makes time for us to bake our favorite treats. Later on, we spent our time bonding and watching some movies that we liked to watch in the past. I saw Isabel squirm and lean on my side, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder in a comforting manner._

_"So...how was your time at the other side?....it dosen't hurt too much, does it?...Eren-bro....You're always worrying me....Are you sure you're fine?..."Isabel asked me, touching my cut cheek. I grasped her hand smiling softly, I pressed both our foreheads together._

_"I am fine Izzy..you don't need to over stressed yourself over me all the times you know?..you can't always be there for me so I have to be independent and stand in my own two feet...you can't protect me forever...."I said to her in a reassuring manner, Her eyes narrowed as she backed away giving me a mad look._

_"I will!, and I will try! You're always being hurt! mom and dad aren't here with us most of the time to check on you, and you always get bullied every time! and it hurts me to see you always like that! you're always saying that you're fine, but it's clear that you aren't! Let me do this for you Eren-bro! I want to protect you...I want to be there to help you...can't...can't you see?....I-I....why....why you?..."Isabel said standing up, then falling to her knees shaking, tears threatening to fall from her eyes and starting to sob uncontrollably._

_It really pains me to see the way my sister upset and suffering because of me. Why can't we be happy for once? Why?? If only we can go back from the time when we were younger together with Mom and Dad, but thinking of it really hurts me the way I am. I know, I can't go back to the past where my family is complete, happy and carefree of their surroundings. But reality is cruel to us, we all just fell apart knowing the cause of all this turmoil will be none other than their one and only fucking "Job". I know I'm really selfish thinking that way to my very own parents, but it really saddened me to see Isabel affected on what's currently happening to our family and what's happening to me at my very own school. 'Is it too much to ask for all of this? I only just want to complete again my family'_

_"why of all people, it has got to be you?....."she muttered, tears falling from her beautiful, dazzling emerald eyes opposite from my hideous one. My eyes soften as I stood and knelt down in front of her to hug her tightly._

_"Fate can be cruel....you can't decide and choose the way you wanted it to happen..."I said with no emotion, she buried her face on my shoulder and started to cry on her hearts content. A single tear fell from my eyes as I smiled sadly looking from afar...._

_'Though, I still have some tiny hope in the deepest depth of my heart that this circumstances will completely vanished into nothingness...but at the same time, I still felt empty from the inside, like a hollow doll staring into an endless void...'I thought to myself while comforting my terrified and devastated sister._

_'When is the last time I felt the emotions called Love?' Did I really completely forget what it feels like to be cherished and loved again by someone?'_

**_•:*°◇. •:*°◇. •:*°◇._ **

****

_I woke up the next day groaning, 'shit there's still a numb pain on my stomach...ugh' I flung my legs to the side of the bed and stood up not bothering to fix my sheets and pillows. I grabbed my spare glasses and colored contacts from my drawer and went to the bathroom to take a short and quick shower. I got out of my bathroom and slipped on my light green shirt, a thick wool tan colored cardigan, a muffler since it's very cold outside, a blue jeans and a black converse. I got ready for school and grabbed my bag, my wallet and cellphone on the nightstand, then headed out of my room going downstairs. To my surprise, Isabel was already downstairs in a complete set of her school's autumn uniform, waiting at the front door of our foyer. I rarely eat breakfast in the house during mornings, since we have no maids to prepared the meals for us and because it's our own choice that we pleaded our parents not to troubled themselves to hire one of them for us, since we can practically take care of ourselves perfectly, but they insisted to hired a chauffeur to safely delivered us daily in our schools._

_Yes, Isabel and I attends a different school but it's just a few blocks away from my school. The reason why we attend a different school is that Isabel's school offers international studies for marine biology overseas, I just know how she loves to study about marine life and it's origin since we were little, hence, the school only offers the course exclusively for female students since the school is an all girls catholic school that are very different from what I attended currently. At first, she doesn't like the idea to be separated with me, but I just persuaded her to pursue her dreams and be a supportive older brother for her. I just decided between my inner debate to just grab a light snack later in the cafeteria._

_"I'm walking with you to school, no protests! Let's go Eren-bro, our chauffeur is waiting for us outside. Come on ,Hurry up!" Isabel said firmly, grabbing my arm. I nodded slowly, then was dragged out of the house to go inside of our car driven by our family's chauffeur, speeding it's way to our separate school. when we arrived, Isabel and I parted ways but being the protective mother hen figure of a sister she is, she glared at anyone who are making a weird face towards us. I waved at her to call her attention, when she went on and left to the other building for her own school. I sighed and went through the front gate, my head was already filled with uneasy thoughts throughout the time I'm reaching the school front gate, when suddenly I didn't notice I bumped into someone._

_"Oi! watch the fuck where you'r- oh it's you, brat.." I looked up to the direction where the voice is coming from, and then I spotted.... **him**....'damn it! why  **him** of all people should I bumped in this fucking early morning...just fucking great! Eren fucking Jaeger..you did a great fucking job!' I cringe in my own thoughts, and my heart is now practically racing again when I saw his face and steel-blue eyes piercing through me._

_"_ _Ahm..U-uh...sorry again.."I said stuttering, looking down on the floor shaking in fear and embarrassment. I heard him sigh._

_"Brat, you don't need to apologize every fucking time you see me..by the way, what's your name?"I heard Levi ask, smirking, amusement is clearly plastered in his face. I gulped as I looked up to him uncertainly._

_Levi wears a tight dark gray shirt that you can see his muscles and abs forming in his shirt, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and a knee high black boots. The clothes really suits him well even in his short stature, the girls and even some of the boys are practically drooling at the sight of him. This causes him to attract more attention than he is and it causes me to be more awkward and embarrassed the way I am now at the moment._

_"Eren....Eren Jaeger"I said shyly, He hummed in acknowledgement._

_"Hoh? not bad for a name brat" he stated with clear interest coating his smooth deep husky voice. It give shivers to my spine._

_"Levi"_

_"H-huh?" I response dumbly_

_"I said, my name is Levi Ackerman, brat. Are you even listening on what I'm fucking saying?" He said._

_"Yeah I know, I heard gossips about you already so I already know your name"I said in my normal monotone voice, he rolled his eyes and stared at me blankly. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, he reached his hand out for me to shake, I stared at him confused, but eventually gave in and grasped his hand and I shook it._

_"Well see you later then, brat"He said chuckling and switched to smirking, then started walking away mixing to the dazzling crowd where he's really rightfully belonged to. I know he's out my league, he's the Light, while I'm the Darkness. We're practically the YinYang, the total opposite from one another._

_"yeah...see you.."I said through whispers, I doubt he heard me because he was already gone and that's the cue to the bell rang, and my eyes widen, realizing I'm gonna be late if I stay here longer. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" I cursed, as I dash my way along the long empty corridors to reach my first period. I ran to the class, passing the beautiful vibrant autumn trees and the fountain in the middle of schoolyard._

**_•:*°◇. •:*°◇. •:*°◇._ **

****

_I sighed in frustration and face-planted on my desk when the bell rang, signaling that the first period is already ended. I barely made it to the class and it's already finished,'Just my luck!' I thought sarcastically, I stood from my seat and grabbed my bag in the process and bolted my way to the door, out of the classroom. I planned on going to the school's library but sadly, Lady Luck isn't always by my side. When suddenly I opened the door, I bumped into someone **again**_ _and this time I fell on my butt dropping my bag and my stuffs scattered everywhere, I hissed and mumbled incoherent curses, then looked up seeing the same steel-blue eyes I had encountered a while ago...it's Levi Fucking Ackerman again?!..._

_"Brat, why do we keep running into each other?hmm?"I heard him say, pinching the bridge of his nose and sigh, I scrambled and gathered my stuffs as fast as I can from the floor then stood up, again, the heat started rushing to my face from the third row of embarrassment from crossing with Levi._

_"S-Sorry!"I apologized, trying to at least carry my stuffs without having them slipped off my grasp again._

_"I told you brat, you don't need to apologize for everything, it's getting really fucking annoying, anyways, you okay?"He asked, I nodded._

_"well since I keep on seeing you, do you want to go to lunch with me?"Levi purred, I blushed lightly and bit my lip._

_"S-Sure..."I replied hesitantly but nodded anyways, he then turned around, walking away then stopped halfway to face me again smirking and gesturing, motioning for me to follow him, I obliged since I have no choice but to followed him going to lunch. 'This will gonna be a very long day ahead of me' I sighed, while walking my way awkwardly to the cafeteria together with the very person who will suddenly enter their way to flip my entire world upside down and changed my perspective to the feelings that are called " **Love** ".._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I do it now?
> 
>  
> 
> Sally:no...no...just no....
> 
>  
> 
> Saaal cooome onnn!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sally:Did our brains just switched or just our personality? your acting like me when I was stupid....
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much guys for supporting and reading this story from the beginning up to the current chapters..without your support and encouragement, story will not be inspired as to know...please Rate & Review for this story!..it's also available in Wattpad under (NakeMiko) so please visit us there!...
> 
>  
> 
> ~note: 
> 
> Eren isn't completely oblivious on what love feels like (sorry for not explaining it properly in the summary)...he only forgot what again the feelings are like from a very long time because of his workaholic parents that are never been at home and working overseas...you know they are a very rich fellas right? That's why their job's and businesses are also running across the globe...Grisha is a highly famous and respected doctor around the world, he has many hospitals..be it a private or a public one (donated to the poor)..he is very influential although, starting to have less time for his wife and his children because of his line of work...
> 
> His current stay in, is in Paris (nope, Levi will not gonna be french here this time..He's a partially German with a half of Japanese descent..while Eren is partial German and Turkish) with his wife Carla who are also busy as a highly renowned fashion designer in the fashion industry of Paris and New York...so this 2 are always basically in overseas all the time...that's why it really pains their children to see their parents slowly having a relationship gap from them being always busy all the time...
> 
> Isabel attends in an all girls catholic school named St.Rose Academy. while Eren attends a community school named Trost high (yes, the story sets in Trost co'z I don't want to be biased on what country or town they're residing to)...Isabel is 2 years younger than Eren so she's practically 15 years old and freshman student...Eren is 18 years old and a senior high like Levi, although Levi is older than Eren by 1 year because his 19...yes, Levi is a senior high repeater co'z he has a reputation...that's why...I'll not gonna tell the other details co'z it will follows the sequence and storyline of the next chapters...hope that answers your questions...^_^...
> 
> ~MiMi & DaL *\\(^o^)/*（≧∇≦）


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Eren's hellish life in Levi's grasp.  
> The pieces have been set into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DaL: AFTER SO FRIGGIN LONG OF WRITER'S BLOCK WHY DID I ONLY DO THIS NOW GAH SCHOOL YOU SLOWED MY BRAIN DOWN I CAN'T BELIEVE IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO FU- mmph! *hand over mouth*  
> Niko: this is why I'm here with you...*drags her away*  
> DaL: it always happened all the times *sweat drop*  
> *hand uncovers mouth while being dragged away* ANYWAYS PLEASE ENJOY READING WHILE NIKO IS BEING MY THERAPIST BYE  
> Rogue: Guys?  
> Rogue: *Sighs* Please enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> ~MiMi, Rogue & DaL

_I stood somewhere outside of class, relishing the silence, of fucking course I'm ditching what else? It's fucking boring and I don't see why we even bother going to math,science and all that shit. I've done it all before, its pointless to me. So I went out for a bit, somewhere outside of class._

_Well, I went to the bleachers since it's one place where I don't have to walk all the way back from there and to the fucking hallways just to get back to the group and lunch. There's also the fact that I can have a cig without being caught, but lets ignore that little fact._

_I sighed as I let my back slide down the wall behind the bleachers and took out a cig. Cigarettes are great for my stress relief aside from sex/fucking...yeah, they might be not-so-good for my lungs, but am I fuck quitting. It's the only privilege I have in this hell hole they dare call a school. Well my name's Levi Ackerman, my mom's a junkie and my dad's an asshole. Whaddya expect from a guy like me? My family's shitty in every way, heck even I am._

_Don't look at me like that._

_I breathed out a puff of smoke and let my ebony bangs rest over my steel-blue eyes. Honestly I don't know what people see in me. I'm a fucking mess. I stood back up, dropped the cigarette I had, and stepped on it. Glancing at my watch, I left before the melancholy buzz of the school bell went off._

_Seriously everything about school is depressing, the dirt, the stereotypes, the teachers, the acting, it's a system well rehearsed. In fact... maybe not. A day ago something caught my eyes,  it was a brunette with a mix of deep sea caribbean in his eyes, or so we were meant to believe. The real truth was; he had one. The jocks figured that he was wearing contacts after their last bout of "fun" with the brat; one eye was a deep, deep sea caribbean and the other was a blend of golden amber. Unique yes, but not necessarily a good thing._

_I think his name was Aron...Erin...Eren Jeager? I think he was named Eren Jaeger. Well the Jaeger's are known as wealthy and influential people and also, he is the son of Carla and Grisha Jaeger, hm... The brat seems like an easy one to manipulate, if the naivety was anything to go by and the virgin blushes._

_He was flustered the first time I met him, but what should I use him for? Sex? Money? Well he's just like the rest, ultimately worthless and at my disposal, so anything is possible. He's just another bitch that will soon be grovelling at my feet begging for me to help him after I've broken him. The real kicker though? I'll be the one to deal the finishing blow and grind my foot into his broken body, and shatter him. All with a sickening smile on my face. Ah... sounds fun. Well Eren Jaeger, I guess you're my next target. Buckle up buttercup._

_A bump and the sound of multiple books dropping to the floor pulled me out of my inner rambling. It looks like I made it to the brat's class whilst lost in thought, and surprise surprise, speak of the devil, the brat had once again bumped into me. Shocker. He was on the floor and his stuff was scattered all over the moldy tiled floor, disgusting._

_Oh my fucking god again?...Seriously again?... Also what is up with this disgusting floor? What do the janitors do in this school? One things for certain; it isn't their fucking job._

_"Brat why do we keep bumping into each other?hm?"I said sighing and pinching the bridge of my nose sounding annoyed as fuck. I see the brat apologize and start to scramble trying to get his stuff without it slipping from his grasp. Calm yourself Levi, play it nice. I'am getting so annoyed with this brat's countless apologizing, if he would just watch where he was going there would be no need to apologize. Tch._

_"I told you brat, you don't need to apologize for everything, it's getting really fucking annoying. Anyways, you okay?"I asked trying to sound at least a BIT concerned but in truth I'm just plain fucking annoyed. He nodded his head as a shaky yes and I suddenly smirked internally, a great idea coming to my mind._

_"Well since I keep on seeing you, do you want to go to lunch with me?"I purred, he bit his lip and blush slightly. The light pink dusted his cheeks and I felt a large sum of pride in knowing that I was the one who caused it. My abilities are endless._

_"S-Sure" He replied._

_Bingo._

_I turned around and started walking away, only stopping halfway to turn and smirk at him, gesturing for him to follow. He obliged willingly and caught up with me, though it was half-heartedly. The brat was lost in thought it seemed as we were heading for the cafétéria... or... lunchroom, whatever the fuck they called it for._

_I turned when a soft exhale reached my ears and I spared the brat a quick glance before continuing on until we arrived in there. Upon entering the lunchroom, I looked around and searched for the table my group was at, a loud cackle and snort was the only sound I needed to hear before I was grabbing the brat's wrist and heading in that direction._

_His eyes widened slightly as I pulled him, but he made no effort to complain so I continued with my ministrations, not like I was going to stop anyway no matter how much the brat complained. The introductions were short, and everyone began conversing with him as if he wasn't just some stranger invading our territory. It was amusing when the brat's breath hitched after I motioned for him to sit beside me, but that didn't stop me from having to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Everyone was the fucking same._

_"Oh my god who's this little cutie?!" Shitty Four-eyes (also known as Hanji) said excitingly with gleaming eyes as they looked over at the brat, who was frozen on the spot. There was a few seconds of silence, before chaos erupted and Shitty Four-eyes threw themselves on the brat. His reaction was too little too late. He jumped back in his seat, but not before Shitty Four-eyes suddenly pounced on the poor-guy and began inching their face closer and closer an-_

_Too close._

_My eye twitched and I scooted over to push Shitty Four-eye's face- or more like shove their fucking maniac look away before they could even...never mind... It's not my fault they looked like they were going to fucking drool all over the brat. I mean seriously, it always happens when she always had that fucking look!_

_They pouted because she wasn't able to examine the new guy's features a.k.a examine my new victim or toy to be broken...To this day I still don't understand how in the devil am I best-friends with this person. It's beyond science. Petra tried her best to hide her disgust as she glanced at Eren, but it was still very apparent on her features, it seems that she might hate the new brat...oh well..._

_Oluo who tries to copy my style because he's desperate to get in Petra's pants (I don't really fucking care, she's just another quick fuck), clicked his tongue and was about to say something but somehow ended up biting his tongue, resulting in blood spurting out and staining his teeth. I scrunched my nose in disgust and the brat-Eren-was taken back. Feigning concern, I asked if he was okay. It's an important factor, gaining your victims trust, after-all._

_"Ah no worries, that always happen to him....always..." I pointed out making sure to put strong emphasis on the 'always'. He nodded, eyebrows still scrunched up in slight concern for the guy, but otherwise he didn't comment on it. Which I was slightly grateful about._

_I didn't need a fucking panicking brat winging in my ear all break. I tried doing small chat, but the brat didn't seem to talk much. He sometimes answered with a nod, 'mm', yes or a no to some of the questions, but otherwise remained silent throughout the majority of the conversation. Normally I could appreciate the silent type, but this was just fucking ridiculous and pissed me of to know end. He always diverted his eyes from the people, and he acted flustered when people got too close, I guess he was not much of a people person. What a wierd-_

_Interesting._

_Gazing side-long at Eren, I observed what just happened with a curious stare. When he turned his head, his eyes widened in ever-growing horror and he jerked back in his seat. Sweat beaded down his forehead and breaths barely escaped through his quivering frame as he snapped his head back around with a hitch in his breath. His body cowered in fear and as I turned to see where he was previously looking, I had to forcefully stop the sadistically amused chuckle that wanted to escape._

_There in all of his bold, giant glory stood Reiner and his crew sporting dirty sneers and constipated glares._

_Ha, shit jokes._

_"And if it isn't Eren Gayger! what brings you here?" Reiner said in a condescending tone. The other two, Baldy (Connie) and Horse-face (Jean, duh) started snickering after the jab, whilst my other friend, Farlan, was wearing an amused smile. So all it took was one look at his bullies to have him trembling in fear? This is an interesting development in my plan._

_I truly have been blessed with the most amusing pet longing to be broken by my very own two hands._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DaL: well.....I've short-circuited T^T er mah gawd I hate my life It's too much process  
> Rogue: I'am sure it'll improve... at least I hope it will o.O Maybe? Idk. I'm sure it will!  
> Niko: mhm....I think we're just having random author's note just for enter-  
> DaL: I know I know....But I think I'm gonna have major writer's block again my head is too filled in ;--;  
> Niko: Maybe not meh...anyways goodbye and thanks for reading hope you enjoyed  
> DaL: What I thought I was suppose to say that.  
> Niko: well I did so well bye again readers  
> Rogue: Thank-you for reading! Please let us know what you think!  
> DaL: Rate & Review guys, if the story is good or not...you're very welcome to comment, kudos..etc!...
> 
> ~MiMi, Rogue & DaL （≧∇≦)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's setting in motion on gaining Eren's trust. The true hell is just beginning, what will become of Eren?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niko/MiMi: I’m being filled with homework, lacking sleep and so much boring and depressing stuff...so much...;-; I’d rather listen to metal and rock all day than go do schoolwork……just why school...why must you do this to me hell...whyyy….
> 
> Rogue: I think it's for your education Niko. No, I know its for your education. I don't think you can get out of it without paying a fine each time either. You could go homicidal? No- don't do that. Then you'll just go to prison. *Sighs*. I'm not very good at this. I'm sure it will get better Niko!! There... I finally got it right. 
> 
> DaL: that's right guys!..we should be happy and positive you know?...instead of being depressed...hehehe...anyways, enjoying reading!...^_^..

**_•:*°◇. •:*°◇. •:*°◇_ **

_Although, I find this whole situation rather amusing, and really want to watch the show all the way through until the very end. I still have to stick to the bastard plan to get the brat's trust or the whole thing will just... collapse pathetically. That can't happen, because if it does... if it does all I will be left with is rubbles... and what can I do with rubbles? Nothing. Gathering up my pride, I faked a worried glance towards the cowering brat, who was totally oblivious to the looks of amusement behind him to my utter relief. "Are you okay?" I asked sweetly, making sure my words were moist with honey, whilst on the inside I had to resist a bork._

_Nice people are disgusting._

_The brat stared at me, eyes wide with fear and shoulders hunched as he tried to hide his quaking. An unwelcome feeling of disappointment appeared it my gut when his eyes didn't light up like usual, but I quickly brushed it off in favour of focusing on my plan._

_”I-I they..uh..uhm…” The poor guy couldn’t say a single statement properly without stammering over his words. I raised a brow when he took a deep breath, watching the way his Adams- apple bobbed with hesitation. "W-why are t-they here?” he asked stuttering, his fingers shaking as he attempted to move shift away, as though to disappear under the jocks intense gazes. I faked being clueless and tipped my head to the side.”Well, they're my other friends, you know them?” I say in a questioning manner, god it’s so hard faking this a lot. When in reality, I just want to grab his head and smash it of the fucking table._

_Calm down Levi, you need to focus and get it through with the fucking plan._

_“I-I...um...We me-met before…” the brat said looking to his side, his hands were clasped together and his knuckles were turning white. He didn’t face the other jocks, he trembled weakly and his eyes glistened with unshed tears. I sighed through my nose."Could you explain to me what is wrong?” I asked calmly, trying not to cringe at the softness of my voice. He turned around to face me, he looked as if he was about to cry, he still hadn't stopped trembling and it was starting to get on my last nerve. Biting my tongue I bit back the remark I wanted to bark out "Well I fucking know you've met before dumbfuck"._

_”W-well...they kinda bully me...a lot…” He mumbled into his sleeve which was now covering his mouth, the words were quiet enough just for me to hear. I turn to Reiner and his crew, a knowingly amused look on my face. "Hey Reiner, why don’t you back off? The kid’s already too scared to face you guys and it’s like he’s about to cry anytime now” I said surprisingly sternly, it was the shock that settled in first but Reiner soon recovered and had a wicked grin on his face. He started to fake a deep scowl, stress lines on point. "Awh c’mon, Levi don’t ruin our fun with the guy" he said keeping up the act, I threw him a small glare but not one of my signature ones. He forced a flinch and backed up and then sighed faking disappointment, "Fine...But I can’t promise it won’t happen again...” he said. Satisfied with his response, I glanced at Eren who had stopped trembling and was giving me a conflicted look._

_Come on brat._

_Just take the bait._

_I could feel the menacing stare of Petra drilling holes in the back of my head, but no matter what, it didn’t affect me.That bitch acts like I’m her boyfriend and in all honesty I have no idea why she’s still around me or why I let her. I guess it’s just for entertainment, she is a good fuck but whatever, anyways back to the plan._

_"You feeling better?” I asked him scooting closer. He lightly blushed then his head fall so he was lying down on the table."Y-yeah..thanks for that.." he whispered lightly and I had a deep feeling of relief wash over me. Thank fuck he's finally beginning to trust me._

_I noticed that Reiner and the crew had left already to another table, they knew what was going on so they don’t have a grudge against me every time this had happened. It's become kind of a tradition now. Every year we fuck with one newbie and watch with amusement as they are crushed from the huge fall, despair evident on their tear ridden faces. They're doomed as soon as it begins. The higher they climb, the harder they fall. It was usually so easy, however I felt like this was going to be harder than I thought for some reason, but that doesn't matter._

_I always get what I want._

_”You’re welcome bright eyes” I said giving him a cheeky wink and a lady-killer of a smile after the short nickname flew out of my mouth. Turning my head around I watched as Eren quickly turned his head around after making eye-contact, avoiding his gaze, but the sudden rosiness of his cheeks gave him away._

_"W-what kind of n-nickname is that? he asked. I looked at him whilst crossing my legs purposely, dragging out the silence. I had almost completely forgot about my lunch so I took a quick bite of an apple, allowing the bitterness to fade before replying._

_"What? Don’t like it? It’s named after your beautiful bright eyes"I said not really realizing I had complimented him ever so properly. The first past of what I said was intentional, however the second part... not so much. However it wouldn't make much a difference to take it back now, the damage had already been done._

_The brat was already bright red._

_”Y-you think my e-eyes are beautiful?” He asked. I gazed at him intently, confusion clear in my irises."'Course why wouldn’t I? They're unique" I replied, a thick husk to my voice. He nodded slowly before fiddling with his fingers and finally, we went on and started to eat at last. Eren was quiet mostly, but when he did decide to join in the conversation ( with a fucking nod that his), I chatted with him as well as Erwin and Hanji._

_Though the other bitches and you know...were having dark looks._

_•:*°◇. •:*°◇. •:*°◇._

_The bell had rung signaling it was time for the next classes. The others except me, Erwin and Hanji never really spoke to Eren the whole break time. The whole place that used to be crowded started to empty until not much people were left._

_”Hey Eren” I called out to him before he left the large room. He turned around to face me while he staggered”Y-yes?” he said. I gave him a piece of paper with my number on it."Call me when you want to hang out anytime, see you” I said walking away giving a wink and a smirk. Before exiting the hall, I saw him turn deep red before I left the room, not without noticing a pissed off Petra stalk towards Eren._

_I went on and pretended I didn’t notice, because I knew what she was going to do. I almost felt sympathy for him._

_Almost._

_I skipped class once again._

_Opened up at pack of cigs and lit up a stick, while strolling under the withering autumn trees. Fucking gloomy and bland, just like me._

_Not once did the smirk leave my face._

_Today was a good day_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niko/MiMi: finally!...I've survived without being short circuited....how was it?!....how was I-...
> 
> Rogue: yup!...we did it guys!...chapter 4 is done...stay tuned for more chapters brought you by Levi's assholeness...more of Eren's torments coming up... I'm not apologizing -_-
> 
> DaL: I can't wait that to happen...Bitch is setting in motion to hurt our poor baby Eren...T^T...anyways, please Rate & Review guys...comment or kudos are very welcome...we really want to know what do you think of our story?...is it good or not?...so that we can proceed with chapter 5...just tell us what are your thoughts about it, we will gladly listened....
> 
> ~Thank you for reading and supporting our story guys, without you...this will not be motivated and inspired!...^_^
> 
> ~ MiMi, Rogue & DaL *\\(^o^)/*


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Petra's harassment to an oblivious Eren...the hatred, envy, despise and loneliness are beginning to resurface....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niko/MiMi: GOD finally...at least I did half of this and I recovered from school and loads a shit -_-
> 
> Haru[Yukito]: And Hello I'm Haru,I guess I'm the new Co-Author for this fanfic right here :| And added some shit...
> 
> Rogue: Seriously, this chapter has took some time to upload. I would like to apologize, *bows*, we'll try to be bit quicker next time, just try to bear with us for the mean time. On another note, I'm glad you're feeling a little better Niko, also welcome Haru! and... Yukito (O///O)
> 
> DaL(Zehel Klein): Finally.......at long last, chapter 5 is done, now...what will happened to our favorite brat from now on?...so stay tune with us until the end..:)
> 
> Rogue: I hope you enjoy the chapter everyone, it's a little bit longer then past ones ^-^

 

_My eyes followed Levi's figure as he strut out of the room, not leaving without sending a sexy smirk and wink in my direction. The temperature of the room seemed to sky-rocket as I felt my face, which I was sure was flushed a deep rose colour due to the heat radiating from my cheeks. I planned on staring at the door-way for a little while, disregarding the school bell and all, until I felt a dainty hand tap the base of my shoulder._

_With my back stiffening, I turned apprehensively only to be met with dark eye's of Petra, the most popular girl in this campus that all male student want to have a date with her and who are rumored going out with Levi, but I'm sure that's not the case of it. Twisted a grin of her comrades, the warm feeling that was once in my stomach just moments ago, was replaced with thick, icy shards which left my body trembling and unable to move, incapacitated. It was a long time before I found the ability to speak through my fear, lips trembling, a weak voice which I didn't recognize as my own echoed throughout the room, "Uh... H-hi Petra what's-"_

_My face snapped to the side and a sickening crack cut me off from continuing. It took me a while to recover and realize what happened, that was until the roaring laughter of her friends filled the silence of the room and a stinging sensation traveled across my now bruised cheek._

_The slap was as loud as a clap and stung my face and left vibrations from the power behind the hit. It had been an open-handed smack and it left a violent red welt behind, marking the majority of my cheek. I felt blood trickle down my cheek, and finally noticed the small laceration below my eye, from where the golden ring surrounding Petra's pale finger had caught me. She... she slapped me?...why?_

_I slowly turn my head at an agonizingly slow pace and faced the she-devil in her eyes, my eye's bulging with shock when I found her glaring daggers back at my own. "P-Petra, wha-what?... Why did you-" my voice got caught in my throat when her glare turned deadly, and the atmosphere around her grew to have the animosity of a wild tiger._

_My heart dropped to my stomach, and I found myself shrinking under the heartless glares sent my way. I was like a flower wilting before the darkness, completely at the mercy of those before me. With each glare came a new swallow and another petal falling onto the cold, hardware floor below, until I was standing a measly stem in front of the animals in front of me._

_Judging by the sneer's on their faces, they enjoyed watching themselves un-pick me. 'Why did I deserve this kind of fate....Am I a really bad person to be treated this kind of cruelty bestowed upon me? Am I cursed to not taste happiness forever? Will I die trapped on this endless torment, not knowing my ways on how to escape this void swallowing me?...' This are the thoughts circulating in my mind, debating and seeking answers into nothingness, hoping someone will hear my pleads in this pain I've been experiencing. But alas, I know there isn't someone who can hear me because I know I'm all alone in this battle forever till the day my threads of sanity faded into oblivion._

_"Listen here you fucking faggot" She spat at me venomously, a sickly twisted grin forming on her once angelic face. I felt goosebumps appear on the back of my neck and nasty shivers wrack up my spine. The other people with her had menacing, dark looks on their faces whilst glaring at me, they had this look... I could tell... they despised me. The reason were unknown to me. A quick shudder coursed throughout my body, drawing Petra's attention._

_Her eyes lighted with sadistic amusement, and she sent a small, knowing smirk at my fear-filled stance. The smirk itself, although small, was almost enough to make me fall to my knees, but before I have the chance to look at her, her deep scowl returned and her voice boomed throughout the room, filled with malice and murderous intent only directed at me._

_"I want you to stay the fuck away from Levi, got it? You're a weak, little freak with freaky-ass, ugly eyes. Look at your pathetic-ass self crying over a slap over a girl. **YOU**  have  **NO**  chance with  **HIM.**  He's  **MINE!** " Before I had the chance to defend myself I felt rough, callous hands restrain me from behind and forcefully push me to my knees, at the complete mercy of Petra. _

_Angry eyes were just the start, then came the strut towards me, and finally came the slamming down of her fists on my chest and face. The eyes which used to be a honey-brown, were no more colourful than dirty ice with each hit which was rained down upon me._

_Ragged breath's escaped my lips as my lungs rummaged for oxygen and my throat clogged up with pain. The metallic taste of blood marred my tongue and mixed with the saltiness of my tears, I had to fight down the urge to gag. A searing shot of pain ran up my side, a scream escaping my pale lips as the devastating sounds bounced off the lunch-room's halls. I could make out the figure of Petra stood opposite me and through blurry eyes, I watched as she pulled out a makeup brush._

_Different kinds of emotions welling up on the face of people present in this hall. Some are of pure entertainment, of disgust, rage, despise and most of all Pity...That's the most emotion I'm avoiding at, gaining Sympathy for being weak against others. 'I'm really Pathetic'_

_I felt her cold hands clasp under my chin, and saw the gleeful grin stretched across her face, before I felt the rough stabbing of the makeup brush against my tear-streaked skin. Petra didn't seemed all bothered by the tears and broken sobs that escaped past my battered lips. If anything, she seemed to be amused by my pain. Her muddy eyes stared down at my now make-up covered face, as if she were inspecting it for any errors._

_That was when I realized through my pain clouded mind that my agony was her entertainment. And as well with everyone's entertainment._  
  
_It seemed like forever before she was done, and I had given up. Given up all the will and strength to fight this fruitless battle I'm trapped with. I was too tired to scream any longer. My tormentor seem to had grown bored with my silence. Sending a finalizing, brutal kick to my stomach. Petra clicked her tongue and started walking away, heel's clicking against the floor and followed behind by her group walking in her stead. I let out a small whimper when my side met with the floor hitting it hard. I hesitantly look up and see Petra sparing me a disgusted glance before opening her mouth to growl her parting words:_

_"You think a **GUY**  like  **YOU**  will ever have a chance with Levi? How do you think the school would respond to Levi being gay? It would ruin his life! No...  **YOU**  would ruin his life! You want to  **RUIN**  his life you ungrateful piece of shit? Your feelings are a burden- no,  **YOU'RE**  a burden. **Worthless**.  **Un-needed**. Why are you even here? You're  **NOTHING**  Eren,  **NOTHING**. You don't have boobs, you don't have long hair or nice lips, you're just...  **UGLY**....You can't satisfy him.. **I** , on the other hand can give him what he wants..the pleasure, the desire a women can give to a man and  **EVERYTHING!!**..that the likes of you can't give, and what makes you think Levi will be gay and be interested in you? Huh?..if I remember correctly, he wants a women's body, my body to be specific and even now, it's still fresh in my mind the way he takes me and the feeling of his rough calloused hands gripping my hips and the way his face writhing in pleasure I gave him while I cling onto his broad shoulder...ah what a nice memories indeed...You!.._ _no one will ever love someone like you the way you are..._ _**REMEMBER THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL...** " and with that she left, with the seed of self-hatred planted inside me. _

_She was right. Who was I to believe I even had a sporting chance with Levi? How selfish I am for having a false hope that he will ever look my way or even love me the way I am... I'm really Pathetic am I?..._

_I laid on the floor for a while, taking comfort in the coldness of the hardware against my heated skin before gathering the courage attempting to stand. Sharp pain ricocheted throughout my body, but it was bearable. I stood up, wincing and groaning in pain in a croaky voice, then grabbed my bag. Shifting it's position on my shoulder to a more comfortable one, I quickly grabbed my glasses and made a break for the bathroom before going to classes._

_It was about ten painful minutes of scrubbing away makeup, that I finally made it too class. I was limping, the pain was excruciating, from the cut lip, to the laceration below my eye and bruised ribs, I couldn't tell which was worse.They gave me a good beating huh...Why me...Why…No... I know why... I deserved this. 'Monsters deserved this'_

_When I arrive at the classroom, I open the door and ready myself for the viscous lecture I was about to get for being over forty-five minutes late for class. Taking a deep breath, I clutched to my side and slowly creaked open the door with a flinch. Our current teacher Ms.Christison was in front of the class holding a open folder with notes and papers in it. She was one of the few teachers that were at least a bit kind, well...so far..._

_“Mr. Jaeger, Care to tell me why you're late?” She asked tilting her head to the side, she wore a serious look but in her eyes I could tell she was a bit concerned about...about what?... I see her glance towards my hand that was clutching to my side and the deep angry bruises on my arms, plus the slap marks on my cheeks. My breath hitches in my throat and I cower in fear at the doorway muttering a quiet "O-oh"" before shifting side to side. I was quite aware of the whole class staring intensely at the sudden distraction, and my cheeks flushed red at the attention._

_She sighed and closed the file she held in her hand and set it on the table. “Mr. Jaeger, are you feeling alright?”, Ms.Christison asked but this time softer, I nod in a foolish attempt to mask my pain, but she see's right through my facade._

_“Listen, I'm going to be blunt okay Mr.Jaeger? You look awful, but as you seem so absolutely intent on attending my class, I will ask you once more: Are you sure you're fit enough to attend? ” She asked again, I heard a few murmurs from the other students but paid no mind._

_“U-Uh Y-Yes ma'am I really am…” Even in my stuttering voice, I finally said, her eyes soften at my whispered answer and she nodded not prying any further. “Alright Mr. Jaeger, please take your seat in class, I’ll let you go just this once” I nodded rushing to my seat trying not to let my groans of pain escape. I sat on my seat, feeling relieved that this was a double lesson, and looked down to my desk letting my mind wander off into the dark abyss of emotion conjured up from the previous encounter this morning..._

_**"Worthless..."** _

_S-she's right..._

_**"A burden..."** _

_I-I'm a burden..._

_**"Your UGLY..."** _

_I-I-I'm ugly..._

_**"Un-needed..."** _

_N-nobody n-needs me..._

 

_**"NOTHING..."** _

_I-I'am... nothing._

__________________

_My eyes shot wide open when I heard the melancholy ring of the school bell and the shuffling of class, grabbing their stuff to leave the room. I was in class, breathing a sigh of relief, I stood and couldn't hold back the agony filled groan which escaped pass my bruised lips at the sudden action. My teeth gnawed at my bottom lip as I grabbed my bag and left to go home, but unlike everyone else, by myself. It wasn't like I minded being by myself... but it is a little lonely. Loneliness became my everyday companion...._

_Listlessly, I turned the rusty doorknob of the classroom and began to trudge home. Strolling my way beneath the wilting autumn trees shedding their vibrant leaves on the dead ground like it's falling tears weeping beside me..._

_"Home"... Home... Home... it's an endless mantra in my mind... Home... Home... Where Izzy will be waiting for me... Where she will hug me and tell me it's okay... Home... Home... Where I can cry and not be heard... Home... Home... Warm... Home is friendly... Home is a safe zone..._

_What is a "Home?"..._

___________________

_The black cloud's growled an angry roar when I burst through the front door, soaken wet, with dried rain or tear stains on my face I couldn't tell. When did it start to rain? I wonder as I rip of my clothing, put on a pair of jarmers and pounced into my bed, happy to be in the safe cocoon of my duvet's._

_“I’m home..." I whisper weakly into the bed sheets with a broken voice, but not enthusiastically like I used too, and of course the red-haired girl I have come to love, appeared with an impish grin that soon morphed into a expression of anger, worry and over-powering sadness._

_“Eren-bro…”, she said in a hushed tone, I didn’t flinch when I felt her warm arms wrap around me and bring me into a tight embrace.“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there again...I-I’m so-”I cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth and caressing the side of her hair._

_“Don’t worry, it’s not your fault Izzy... it’s not your fault... I'm fine” I reassured her with a sad smile. I could tell she was trying to stay strong by her small sniffles and how she clutched my back, gave her away._

_“Hey, Let’s go and grab something to drink ‘kay?” I offered, she pulled back and nodded heading to the kitchen to grab our beverages while I went and sat there on the living room couch slumped back staring at the tall-as-fuck ceiling._

_**"NOTHING..."** _

_**"YOU would ruin his life!"** _

 

_It’s not worth it, thinking back on what Petra had said, I squinted my eyes and felt my vision blurry with un-shed tears._

_‘She’s right….I’m a freak, a weirdo, a monster...I’ll never have a chance with Levi…’I thought and buried my face in my hands, but a part of me didn’t lose hope. It screamed that I still had a chance so I believed it, however foolish and pathetic that I may be. Izzy came back with the drinks. She had a cup filled with ice-cold ice-tea with a lemon slice on the rim of the glass and a glass filled with mango juice, with a piece of the fruit on the side. I had no idea where or how she made or got it, that but I brushed it aside and got the Mango filled drink._

_After that we sat, seemingly in content._

_We sat and chatted for a bit, catching up on things that happened at school, or who said what in the drama, but then I made an excuse and left the now empty glass on the living room table before sprinting up the stairs and slamming the door shut. My breathing was ragged, gasping and the strength left my legs. I slid down the dark wood door and scrunched my eyes in my palms._

_**I-i-i'm fine...** _

_**I-i'm fine...** _

_**I-im... I-im okay...** _

_**I-i-** _

_**I-i'm not okay** _

_**I'M NOT OKAY!** _

_I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to be weak, but I just gave away to the enormity of my grief. I sobbed into my hands, tears dripping between my fingers and splashing on the hardwood floor beneath me. I was trembling, my skin was blotched but there was no-one there to witness it let alone come to comfort. Maybe if I wasn't such a freak, people would be here? I drove them all away... no, now that I think about it there was never any to begin with. I cried and cried like there was too much pain inside me to be contained. I cried like my soul needed to break loose from my body, desperate to release and eternal rage on those who opposed it._

_I cried over the pain I felt today, I cried over the pain I knew I would feel tomorrow, I cried over the pain I knew I was causing Izzy, I cried over the pain of living._

_Tears and tears poured from my eyes until they could no longer do so, however although the tears stopped running, the sadness and emptiness I felt still stung sharply inside my chest until I settled into a bitter numb feeling. My fists un-clenched and I felt my body still completely. I stared, unseeing at the phone beside me, before grabbing for it listlessly and dialing a number._

_The first ring they picked up._

_“Hello?” a low, husky voice said from the other side of the line. I hesitated at first in my decision and then stuttered out a reply._

_“H-Hey Levi...do you...want to hang out?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru[Yukito]:So is this a cliffhanger or..what?
> 
> Niko/MiMi: I don't know...But for sure I feel like shit but I regret nothin! Anyways Love ya guys! you too Haru!
> 
> Haru[Yukito]: Love you too!....well...How many times did we keep sending emails and switching parts? >.>
> 
> Rogue: Yes, unfortunately this is a cliff-hanger, and I really, really want to feel bad about this, but I really can't since the entire purpose of the chapter is to make people sad, as bad as that may sound -_- 
> 
> DaL(Zehel Klein): my heart is aching for my baby Eren...though, it's the purpose of it..to be angsty...and up next: chapter 6...a glimpse of Levi's life...his messed up life and him and Eren's hangout...so stay tune for more!...:D
> 
> Rogue: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Grazie per aver letto! <3
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting our work!...please comment and kudos...let us know what are your thoughts about it, we'll gladly listened...^_^...


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to Levi's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end notes... There will be something important there regarding this story.   
> Thank-you. 
> 
> P.S. I'm not used to writing in first person s-so I-... I'm sorry if it's terrible :(
> 
> -Rogue,   
> Co-Author and editor.

I sighed as I pulled my jacket further around myself and padded down the cracked concrete, it wasn't like I was cold or anything, in fact the weather was rather pleasant despite it being winter. No, the reason I was pulling my jacket further around myself was because of the hostile stares being directed my way from nearly every corner of the street. To be brutally honest I was surprised Levi lived in a place like this, I thought he was similar to myself, but what could I do about it now- I was literally one street away from his house.

HIS HOUSE! Yes, you heard right- LEVI FRICKIN' ACKERMANS HOUSE! I think I'm still in shock about the whole ordeal, because I seriously had not expected for Levi to send his actual address to my _actual_  phone, it was certainly one for the record books.

_**"YOU**  have  **NO**  chance with  **HIM.**  He's  **MINE!"**_

_You're really going to try take another women's MAN Eren? Disgusting._

Speaking of addresses I made sure to glance down and check that I was going the right way, I've always had a bad sense of direction, Izzy reminded me each and every day. The address glowed black at me from the Iphone 5 in my hand, and I squinted slightly at the bright light, obviously doing what every socially inept person does when they feel eyes piercing them from every spot.

Listening to music and pretending to be busy whilst shuffling my playlist.

I just prayed internally that Levi's house would come into view as soon, and as fast as possible because I didn't know how much I could take of this intensity. Fog began to gather slightly, and the houses just became more dilapidated the further I traveled down the street. There was a woman beating her children through a broken window, a gay punk couple making out on the corner with the lamppost, and finally his savior had arrived in the form of a-

Very, VERY run-down house.

_"Why are you even here?"_

_Why are you here Eren? Desperation?_

A building like this should have been empty for safety precautions, but the blasting music that I could hear even over my music and ear-bleeding singing, that even the headphones on my head couldn't drown out, told me otherwise. Many people were on the front lawn, and I had to swallow thickly.

S-so many people.

I gulped, and just stared, before finally gathering my courage and walking towards the door. It... it couldn't possibly look as bad on the inside as it did on the outside right? Not- Not that he was judging of-course, no way. Shifting side to side once I reached the doorstep, I looked down and gave a once over of my outfit before nodding approvingly, I guess it's suitable for a party- in a way.

[(Click me for Eren 's outfit)](http://www.polyvore.com/erens_outfit/set?id=212820514) 

A demin jacket with leather sleeves, a black top, multiple bracelets, two 10mm black ear gauges, a black beanie, combat boots, ripped jeans, meh, in my opinion it could be a lot worse. On the plus side, these jeans make my ass look kind of nice, but was that _really_ a good thing? Who knew. 

_"you're just... **UGLY**....You can't satisfy him.."_

_Who are you trying to fool Eren?_

Stepping through the crowds of people, I glanced around frantically trying to find Levi, hoping desperately for him to be here. The entire house smelt like drugs, green in particular, alcohol, vomit and sex. Levi should be here, he did say he would be after all and he wouldn't lie... I'm sure of it. The lights were making me kind of dizzy, and the terrible choice of music was making my ear-drums hum their own little tunes in my head, so I headed out the back, giving up momentarily on my little search. I could taste the smells that had been in that room, and it knocked me sick.

I had been right, the inside was just as bad as the outside but I wasn't about to complain. After-all, Levi had invited me, and not everyone could have a rich dysfunctional family like me.

_"You!.._ _no one will ever love someone like you the way you are..."_

_Hm... maybe._

The grass was crunchy underneath my feet, and I sighed quietly before making my way right to the bottom of the garden, which was surprisingly long and well kept despite the condition of the house. It was still wet with dew, and after breathing a sigh of relief crated from finally being away from prying eyes, I laid back with my eyes facing the sky and my hands beneath my head.

A low base began to drop in my ears, and I couldn't help but feel myself grin at the song that began playing through. I've always been fond of this song, and I honestly couldn't even begin tell you why, it just always manages to me in a good mood, despite the dark lyrics that are sang with the song. I felt a hum rise up in my throat at the beat, and slowly the lyrics began to spill like liquid from my lips.

[(Click me for the song Eren is listening to)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8e3rEmJEFg&list=LLa8jlc8yeq_CDRUehQ-IHzg&index=54)

_"I can almost hear the tick like clockwork-"_

_"hearing all the voices in my head each time I go-"_

A cold touch reached my shoulder, and I jumped out of my skin before head-butting the dark shadow in front of me and jumping up. W-what if it was Reiner? No- Batman, wait, what about a TITAN?! I quickly turned at the idea, and felt heat rush to my cheeks upon noticing Levi stood there holding his head in agony. I had to swallow the drool in my mouth, before flushing entirely, a small squeak escaping past my throat.

_"Your feelings are a burden- no, **YOU'RE**  a burden. **Worthless**.  **Un-needed**."_

_..._

He looked sexy. 

[(Click me for Levi's outfit)](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=212823221)

I groaned internally, could this get ANY worse?

"You have quite the fore-head kid, almost konked me out that did"

It just got worse.

Apologies spilled past my lips from my lips as my knees grew weak and I fell to the floor in mortifying embarrassment. God, Jesus, Superman, Batman, all the marvel superheros if you truly exist smite me with your might powers now, please.

I heard a chuckle rumble, and looked up only to find Levi sat besides me with twinkling amusement in his grey eyes.In the movement of him moving a waft of his cologne assaulted my nose, and I inhaled deeply.

Fuck he smelled good.

I mentally checked to see if I had a boner, and was relieved to find none.

"Do you have a habit of saying everything out loud?"

Shit.

"Again"

"Ughhhhhhhhh"

Levi rubbed my shoulder, and I felt my breath catch at the action before Levi's hand retracted, much to my very disappointment. Then a sudden thought molded in my mind; Am I... thirsty? I shrugged my shoulders the question, oh well.

"Don't be such a brat, what're you doing back here anyway?"

I fiddled with my headphones, before sighing and looking away. What would Levi think of me after I told him how I wussed out because of the crowds?

_"You think a **GUY** like **YOU** will ever have a chance with Levi? How do you think the school would respond to Levi being gay? It would ruin his life! No... **YOU** would ruin _   
_his life!"_

"U-hm... would you believe me if I said I wanted a breath of fresh air?"

_"Worthless..."_

"Yes, partly"

"Lets go with that then-"

"Ohh~ Are you playing hard to get Mr. Jaeger?"

"W-WHAT?! No! Of-course not!"

A sudden hand brushed away a piece of hair from my cheek, and in the not so starry sky Levi whispered lightly;

"Du bist so süß..." (You're so cute)

My eyes widened widely at the German, and on instinct my defense mechanism kicked in. 

"Was?! Nein, bin ich nicht!" (What?! No I'm not!)

Suddenly my hands flew to my mouth, and I watched as Levi's eyes widened in shock before he was smirking lightly. What? Did I say something stupid? Levi didn't seem to plan on elaborating on his smirk, so we just sat in an odd silence, staring at the cloud filled sky until our necks hurt and our skin was numb. The commotion going on in the house was shouted upon death ears, and so was the sound of glass smashing. 

The sound of Levi's backdoor smashing open certainly wasn't ignored however, it couldn't be. As seven very angry, tall man came hurtling towards Levi with pale blue veins sticking out of their foreheads in the most repulsive way. I was frightened, my legs were shaking- but Levi just simply smiled and ruffled the tall guys hair, making Eren grab his sleeve and try to snuffle out a laugh. 

"How have you guy's been?" 

**Levi Pov-**

"How have you guys been?" 

Only an idiot would not be able to sense the underlying danger to my tone, and too quick to judge the drug-addicts in front of me began quaking in their worn-down boots. This was how it always went down though, and as long as they didn't piss on my fucking lawn, I wouldn't have to waste my valuable time on worthless mutts like them. 

"G-great Levi" 

I gave a smile, though on the inside I was hacking at their insides with a mallet. 

What a piece of shit act that was. 

"Great~"

There was an awkward silence that followed, and I just wished that they'd get the fucking message and leave already. How much had they taken today? Where they really challenging his authority right now? He was just at his perfect moment with Eren yet these fuck-ups had to come and spoil it, great, even milk would be jealous.

A text alert rang out, and Levi turned to the noise only to find a guilty Eren stood there with his phone in his tanned, smooth hand. Who could be texting him? Would they interfere with my plan? No- They couldn't, I have Eren so tight in my grasp, that's just not possible at this point. 

"I-I have to go"

The brunette pushed his glasses up his nose, before giving one last smile to me and beginning to walk away. Highly displeased with this, I quickly disregard the mutts behind me and run up behind Eren. Smashing him into the wall once he entered the alleyway out of sight, I was angry- seething even. How dare he just attempt to leave me? 

_"You... What?"_

"I-I have to go  _home_ Levi"

His voice was shaky as he gazed up into my eyes with those two dual-coloured eyes I had grew to hate so much, and I pressed him into the wall with a harsher grip, my eyes locking onto him with what I assumed to be a predatory glint. Our bodies were breaths apart, and I could smell mango on his breath. His Adams-apple bobbed slightly as he waited for my next move, and with slow movements I grazed my lips softly over his caramel cheek, taking a great, sadistic pleasure in the blush that stained his cheek moments after. 

"Have a safe trip home," my voice was low and husky against his ear, before I moved back purposely and walked away. 

The gate clacked. 

I grinned. 

_So_ close now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-I would first like to apologize to all those who have been waiting for this next chapter for a long time now, I know it's been forever a-and we've been kind of procrastinating for so long. 
> 
> T-The second thing I would like to say is that technically this chapter shouldn't even be up, unfortunately due to a certain course of events... me and the other authors on this work have had a "f-falling out" of sorts, and I'm afraid I can't contact them- even though I s-should regarding this chapter, however I haven't, and I understand I-I'am completely in the wrong for that. I just couldn't keep this waiting any longer, and to Dal, Haru, Niko... I'm so sorry. I'm truly sorry :( 
> 
> I-I have no doubt that I will receive many b-betrayed messages regarding this chapter, many angry- most so extremely h-hurt, but I wont complain because I will d-deserve every single word. I'am s-sorry.
> 
> S-So, if you have read this far, I would like you dear readers to know that EVERY CHAPTER THAT ISN'T IN ITALIC, will be updates that have been completed by me, Rogue- that is if the other Authors haven't edited it by now, and added bits. 
> 
> Once again, Grazie per aver letto!   
> Auguro felicità per tutti voi.
> 
> -Rogue,   
> Co-Author and editor.   
> (Maybe not for long)


	8. Author's Note (By:Haru,also sorry)

Long story short (because I don't want it to seem like ranting and the thing was too long of an explanation) I haven't been feeling well lately and I apologize this isn't a chapter,but I have news. Because...well,I'm planning on quitting writing

I've just been feeling down lately and alot things are making me have mood swings and shit no one really cares about. (I guess) so yeah...my previous explanation was too long so I shortened it with less info with why I'm planning on quitting. And I was hesitating on posting this or not (or never)

I'm so sorry guys if you were excepting a chapter and dissapointed. I just can't forgice myself anymore,but I hope you have a good day/evening/afternoon. See you guys;; (Maybe)


	9. Worms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F-From Rogue.

Levi Pov-

As soon as the crying of my mother from downstairs coaxed me from my slumber, I knew it was going to be on of THOSE days. Not a decent day, and definitely not a bearable day. No, it meant that this day was going to be completely toxic, and the scabs I had would be ripped open once again. Sure, here were coping methods, but the key word: Coping. It doesn't completely heal nor does it completely help- but it does help in a way because it makes me numb even if just for a few hours. The numbness was just a small price to pay in regards to quieting the past and current monsters, even if only for a little while.

With a heavy sigh, I got up from the dirty mattress on the floor and hacked up some dust before stretching and heading out the door. The analogue clock glared with its bright green light; 4:00 am, and I was not surprised in the least that I had only managed to achieve a maximum of 2 hours sleep.

The cold air made harsh contact with my bare chest and legs, but it was also soothing and ruffled my boxers slightly. Our house (if you could even call it that) isn't in the best of conditions, so every day I have to kick the fucking shitty boiler about 20 times before it gets it act together and actually decides to fucking do its job. There are no stairs, the roofs falling apart and overall it's a miracle it's still standing, to be honest.

Sighing once again, I ran a hand through my ebony hair before pushing open the kitchen door and coming face to face with my wailing mother. She was pacing the room clawing at her face, nails scratching into her worn skin whilst her red blood-shotted eyes skitter about. I just sighed, this was a recurring event.She used to be such a bright and beautiful creature, I can still remember her gentle hums as she put me to bed, her soft voice soothing me from another nightmare; it was too vivid when that turned to shit. My mum's soft voice soon turned to pained cries, then angry shouts- and now it was just... nothing.

What had my dad done to her?

Who once was a goddess, was now but a mass of moving bones with track marks standing out like the colour red on a bland, white canvass.

She wasn't alive, but she wasn't dead.

She was just... there.

"L-Levi..."

My mum grabbed onto my torso with her fingers and clawed down in a desperate attempt to grasp onto what little reality she had left in her dwindling world.

"I-I need-"

"Shh, mum. I got you, I got you"

I gently prised her fingers from my arm and guided her to a chair in the living room, from there I placed a blanket over her withering body and pressed a colourful tablet down on her slimy tongue. The effect was instant, and my mum was settling down into the worn-out couch with a serene smile on her face all the while. 

It's in times like this that I question the existence of my life. 

With a sigh, I marched back to my room and pulled out my clothes from last night before getting changed and sitting on top of my bed. Two texts were waiting when I got there, and I, regrettably, dialled Reiners number who had requested I ring him. It isn't that I had the lad, I just don't like him, not one bit. His nose is massive and he has a bad attitude; he's in good need of some manner lessons, but alas I might as well save that for another day. Everybody knew who was in charge anyway, no need for them to second guess my authority just yet. 

The phone was picked up after two rings, and I smiled, pleased. 

_"Levi- I found something interesting"_

That caught my attention. 

"What is it then? Spit it out"

I heard a stutter from the other side of the phone, which I guessed must have been Bertolt, and sighed deeply waiting for the information. 

"Well hurry up, I don't have all fucking day"

_"R-Right, well when we were out the other day we noticed Jaeger coming out of some big looking mansion. Apparently, he's loaded with cash, even more so than we thought. Millions I was told, millions- not just thousands."_

My eyes widened, and a twisted grin fell on my sexy little features. 

"This is perfect."

_"W-What?"_

"Bye" 

Like that the call ended, and my day went from a 0-100 real quick. This was perfect, amazing even, and even as the front door opened and Kenny came barging up to me room, nothing could wipe the grin from my face: nothing. 

"What're you grinning' at lad"

I looked at him in his drunken appearance my eyes twinkling with a sadistic amusement, and he grunted loudly. 

"Nevermind' I dun wanna know kid. You gotta deal to run, hop to it boy"

Standing hurriedly, I ran down the old corridor before pulling the plastic wallet of the counter and sprinting to the meeting place. The alleyway was dirty, filthy, and despite my obsession with cleaning, my favourite place to be. There was just something so empowering about being the decider on what drugs people would receive and how they would receive them. Today was just a green run, however, it varied from day to day. 

Once I reached the meeting spot, there stood an old woman. Crack made valleys in her skin and her sunken brown eyes bored into mine with a tired glance. I remained undeterred, though and succeeded in completing the deal. Somewhere deep inside me, I know not to fuck around with elderly people, after all, their time is pretty much up and there's nothing you can do to really scare them. So, in a twisted way I kind of respect them- just a little, though.

 As I watched her broken down body waddle away, I felt a swell of something not completely un-foreign in my body. I can't exactly label it yet, however...- nevermind. 

It's not important. 

Grabbing a fag out of my pocket, I lit it and inhaled; let the toxins inside burn the back of my throat with their delicious fire. The tension of excitement with had previously coursed throughout my body was not just a simmering hopefulness. I hadn't been one to consider myself hopeful, however here I am, daydreaming over a scenario which I KNOW will come true. It was all there in black and white. 

"Levi, what are you doing here?" 

I turned my head lazily, becoming eye to eye with Eren, this was just too good to be true. 

"I could as you the same question," my voice was playful, and I was unsurprised by the blush which tinted his tanned features. 

"I- Uh-"

"No need to stammer brat, I was just messing around" Although I said this, I was curious as to why he was in a place like this, but I guess I could wait for at least THAT. 

He flushed all the way to his ears, and I smiled evilly inside. This was just TOO good; almost unreal even, just how had I gotten this lucky? 

An awkward silence after that, before I whispered, "fuck it" and pinned Eren up against the wall once again. He grunted from the impact, but I couldn't really give a shit in that moment; what was wrong with skipping forward a few steps? I was never known for being a patient man after all. 

I slid my knee between his legs and mouthed at the patch of skin able to be seen at the base of his throat.

"Be mine"

Eren Pov- 

What?

WHAT?!

A shuddering breath escaped past my lips as a soft, pale hand caressed the inside of my thigh with long strokes. Those silver eyes that I had grown so intoxicated with were glancing straight back at me, hungry- famished and desperate for a meal. Heat coiled in my stomach with each stroke of his hand, and eventually, his knee began to move against my crotch creating a burning friction that had me flinging my head back and keening. 

"You heard..."

The sentence was purred against my ear, and an angry flush resonated up my face. This was impossible- I couldn't do this, in fact! This couldn't even be happening- Yup! That was it! This was just all just one big dream! It's time to wake up now! Now! No-

A gentle hand gripped my chin, and my mind was going fuzzy from all the sensations running through my body.

"Be mine"


	10. Author note by:Haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As said in title

Hi readers,once again Haru here. I have decided to really quit writing my Riren/Ereri stories in here and Wattpad,I've lost my hype and inspiration and mostly the only people that let me keep on going through my life and troubles,except only one person.

So I decided to ask if anyone would want volunteer to take my place as author for both this and my other story,if you'd like. Could be two people or something. I also wish you guys could also tell the other people editting and writing this story that you'd take my place and keep this story going and stuff,but I'm not gonna quit entirely on fanfiction writing and originality.

I just lost my hype and inspiration,and currently have a blank mind. I don't feel that same feeling anymore to write this or that. Maybe I'll come back soon,Idk. I had a really hard time thinking of this for the past few weeks and days,so I decided to finally post this.

So please let me know in the comments or message me,whatever floats your boat.

From,

-Haru ( ~~A.K.A Mar~~ )

P.S. to the other authors and/or editors of this story,sorry for not informing you of this. I'm sorry to mostly sorry to you,RoRo-senpai (Rogue) and Zehel-san. Both of my two past close friends.

I love you guys...so bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡♡


End file.
